Unus Ad Dominaberis Omnes
by esjerukdingin
Summary: Dua-belas tongkat sihir Elder. Satu yang Utama. Satu tongkat sihir untuk menguasai mereka. Satu tongkat sihir untuk menemukan mereka. Satu tongkat sihir untuk membawa mereka kedalam bayang-bayang kegelapan Slytherin. PROLOG. SEMI AU/CANON. REVIEW?


_**Unus Ad Dominaberis Omnes**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PROLOG**_

Dunia berjalan dengan cepat. Semua tercatat dalam desiran angin dipadang luas, dibalik batu lembah pegunungan, dan air dilautan samudra.

Beribu abad yang lalu, ketika keajaiban itu masih ada, dan kegelapan yang mengintai dibalik malam. Para raja dari bangsa merdeka berkumpul, membentuk aliansi dan bersumpah untuk saling membantu.

Hogwarts mereka menyebutnya.

Raja Godric dari Gryffindormengusulkan pembuatan satu senjata untuk semua, yang kuat, tangguh, dan ditakuti musuh. Raja lainnya menyanggah. Satu senjata hanya akan membuat mereka bertikai untuk saling memperebutkan. Perdebatan pun tak bisa dicegah. Mereka butuh senjata untuk saling melindungi, tapi mereka tidak mempercayai satu sama lain.

Ketika perdebatan mulai memanas, Raja Salazar dari Slytherin berdiri, menengahi perdebatan dengan mengusulkan 12 senjata, masing-masing untuk satu bangsa yang merdeka.

12 tongkat sihir pun ditempa. Menggunakan kayu-kayu Elder terbaik dari Barat, dibentuk dibawah bumi terdalam dengan inti tetesan darah seekor burung legenda, kemudian ditiupkannya cahaya kekuatan tak tertandingi.

Lima untuk mereka yang berlindung dibalik cahaya suci, tiga untuk yang ada dibalik batu, dan empat sisanya untuk mereka yang mendiami padang luas.

12 tongkat sihir Elder.

Tak satupun raja yang menyadari, Salazar yang memimpin proses penempaan tongkat sihir menyembunyikan rahasia kecil. Bahwa 12 tongkat sihir itu menggunakan kayu sisa dari sebuah tongkat sihir yang telah dibuat terlebih dulu, dengan inti darah yang telah tercemar oleh tongkat sihir terdahulu, dan 12 tongkat sihir itu terikat oleh kekuasaan sang pemilik yang murni. Satu tongkat sihir yang disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Termakan ambisinya, Salazar menggila. Dia menginvasi semua bangsa yang pernah dia sumpah akan dibantunya, lalu dia menjadi raja dari para raja, tuan dari semua tuan.

Perang kembali berkecamuk. Ketakutan dimana-mana. Lautan darah tertumpah, dibayangi ketakutan dan kegelapan yang mengintai. Tapi harapan itu tidak hilang. Seperti bintang kecil yang tetap bertahan dilangit dengan awan tebal. Mereka yang hidup dipadang luas kembali menjalin aliansi dengan mereka yang ada dibawah cahaya suci.

Manusia dan peri.

Suatu ketika, Salazar tidak menyangka. Amata, putra Godric dari Gryffindor dibutakan oleh balas dendam akan kematian ayahnya yang tragis. Dia memimpin adigdayanya melewati gerbang Slytherin yang kelam. Darah kembali tertumpah. Salazar tewas, dan Amata memiliki tongkat sihir Elder yang Utama.

Sama seperti tongkat sihir itu membius kesadaran Salazar akan kedamaian, Amata pun korup akan kejayaan. Dibawah kendalinya dia memimpin semua bangsa. Dia ditakuti, tapi rumor tentang Tongkat sihir Elder yang Utama menyebar luas, membangkitkan musuh-musuh baru yang berhasrat memilikinya.

Disuatu malam yang pekat, tongkat sihir itu mengkhianatinya. Dia terjatuh kedalam lembah sunyi yang dalam bersama tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir itu pun hilang.

Selama bertahun-tahun, bangsa Slytherin yang ketakutan akan pembalasan bangsa lain akhirnya mengerahkan seluruh kedigdayaan mereka untuk mencari _The One Elder,_ tongkat sihir Elder yang Utama. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Termakan zaman dan waktu, Elder Utama pun menghilang.

Yang hilang berubah menjadi sejarah, sejarah menjadi legenda, dan legenda menjadi mitos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

tadaaaa~

semi canon/AU. Hasil request dari seseorang yang namanya tak ingin disebutkan, dan untuk kalian yang masih mau baca fanfict jeruk, hiks terharu hiks #kamukenapa

ini baru prolog, settingnya beribu abad yang lalu. Terinspirasi dari cerita the lord of the rings (lupa karya siapa…)

nah, mind to review?

Apa? The one and only? Twi-dah?

Dududu…

...

ETA: ubah nama pewaris Gryffindor


End file.
